


no homo bros

by AceArson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fake Dating, Happy Ending, M/M, No Homo, slight angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArson/pseuds/AceArson
Summary: wow
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 11





	no homo bros

Hanamaki slowly moved his hand towards his friends waist and gripped it while walking on his way to school, rubbing his thumb against the others shirt. Matsukawa Issei was his best friend, and they had a no-homo relationship going on, a bromance if you will. Fake dating, nothing more. Pretend to love each other, but just as friends, who doesn't do that? I mean, sure, not a lot of people did it, but it was totally normalized for them. "Hi there, Issei~" Hanamaki whispered in his ear, laughing. "Good morning to you, Takahiro." Matsukawa replied firmly, a familiar and warm smirk plastered on his face. 

The rest of their walk was silent, both of them admiring the beautiful atmosphere around them until they approached the school. The boys hated that their first periods weren't together, so they waved goodbye and parted, walking slowly to their dim first boring periods of the day. Hanamaki slid into his seat in the back of the class, resting his chin in his hand and staring blankly at the chair in front of him, tuning out the loud chatter of students and running in the hallways until everything quieted down. The teacher droned on for a while, and the boy found himself thinking about the interaction with his best friend that morning. The subtle smirk, the grip on the waist, the faint sparkle in Matsukawa's eyes, it made him feel something he had never felt before. Something foreign to him, it made his stomach do cartwheels and made his legs feel wobbly. He didn't quite know what it was, but it was something.

They had this fake relationship going on for about 2 months, just a joke and nothing more, Hanamaki repeated in his head as he mindlessly scribbled on his work paper until he had to restart onto a whole new sheet. The minutes went by, watching the clock extremely closely until the bell rang and he ran out of class quicker than he came in. Speeding past cute girls in the hallways and the giant jocks of men, he went to the usual abandoned stairwell were him and Matsukawa usually met up. He gasped and put his hands on his knees, regaining his breath then finally standing up straight, seeing no signs of Matsukawa. Oh well, he thought, Matsukawa sometimes forgot anyways, he had a horrible memory. 

He noticed that he felt weird, the same feeling he mentally went over in his head before. Stomach aches. wobbly legs, a floating sensation, this felt weird. He looked at his phone to check the time, and remembered it was his friend Oikawa's free period. He slowly exited the stairwell and sped-walk around campus to find him, looking for a crowd of girls grouped together which usually meant Touru was there. Scanning, scanning, found him. He broke through the barrier of squealing fan girls and grabbed Oikawa's arm. "Ah, Makki!~" Oikawa said excitedly, clasping his hands together while Hanamaki let go. "What brings you here?" Oikawa said like he was some kind of mysterious wizard, which made Hanamaki eyeroll.

"Walk and talk with me, Touru" Hanamaki stated while he nodded towards the hallways, gesturing for his friend to follow. Oikawa hurried over and smiled at him, "What's wrong with you Makki?" the boy stated. Hanamaki sighed and put his hand in his make-shift pant pocket. "Do you know what disease has wobbly legs and a weird feeling that makes you feel high?" he cocked his head to Oikawa. "What do you mean?" Oikawa said, cocking his head back at him and smirking. "You know, a upset stomach, not being able to walk, a floating feeling-" he muttered the next part, "-at the sight of someone I think." Oikawa stared blankly at him then squealed.

"Ahhh, Makki! That means you like someone! I knew you'd get someone to fall in love with eventually, you're handsome, y'know?" Oikawa blabbered on for a while until Hanamaki put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Listen, no girl has made me felt that way, and the ONLY person who could would be..." he clicked his tongue and wondered, no puzzle pieces coming together. "I don't know actually, who would you think likes me?" Hanamaki turned to face Oikawa, making direct eye contact, Oikawa was very popular so he had to have some kind of answer. Oikawa smirked and stared at him, "Y'know, Mattsun and you got some kind of fake relationship on~" he said in a sing songy voice.

"Well no shit sherlock, you know we do, it's not new." Hanamaki scoffed and played with his fingers, nervously sweating. Why was he sweating? He shouldn't feel a bad way about this, he didn't like Mattsun...right? "Cheer up, Makki-san, you totally would go great with Matsu!" Oikawa teased him until Hanamaki eventually told him to shut up, which made Oikawa laugh more. "I don't like Matsukawa, he is my best friend, no more." Hanamaki silently whispered and turned around, going back home because of a "upset stomach." It didn't bother his parents that much, since they knew he had a sensitive stomach, and some foods made him have problems.

Hanamaki laid down on his bed and sighed, eventually falling asleep after taking several deep breaths. The idea of liking Matsukawa floated around in his mind. He wasn't gay, he liked girls, he didn't feel that way, right? All they did was have a fake relationship, occasionally hold hands, and swap jerseys. He repeated that mantra over and over until he found himself fantasizing about what it WOULD be like to date him. Hanamaki felt a bit happier, when he shouldn't have been in his own opinion. He woke up sweating at dinner time when his parents called him, so he went and ate dinner, a full mind and a full stomach. Thank god there was no practice today.

Hanamaki shut his door and slammed his head into a pillow. "Takahiro, pull yourself together, you're going to meet Mattsun and talk to him about this." he muttered. He grabbed his phone and texted Matsukawa, "meet @ park in 20 min,vry important." He pressed send with a shaking finger and slipped on his shoes, walking to the park and sitting down on the bench, anxiously waiting for the guy to come and sit next to him. After a few minutes he started to see Matsukawa make his way up the hill, waving with the same old smirk. That killer fucking smirk. 

"Hey, Hanamaki!" Matsukawa sat down and put a hand on his thigh, noticing how distressed he looked. "Is there something wrong?" he cocked a bushy eyebrow and stared at Hanamaki, who was gathering his words together. "Matsukawa, you're my best friend right?" Hanamaki whispered, Matsukawa looked shock and put an arm around his shoulder. "Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" he said in reply. "Well it's just..I..." Hanamaki stuttered over his sentence for a while. The other laughed, "Makki, spit it out, I'm not fluent in stut-" Matsukawa was cut off by a slight yell from Makki, "I think I like you, Mattsun!" he gasped out, staring at him awkwardly.

Matsukawa deeply blushed and removed his arm from Hanamaki. Hanamaki stared at him with watery eyes until tears started to fall. "I think I like you. I talked to Oikawa and he told me that I probably did. I think I like you" Hanamaki sobbed out, staring down at the cold grass, a puddle underneath the bench where his reflection mocked him. "I ruined us, didn't I?" Hanamaki finally whispered, refusing to even look at Matsukawa. The other sat in shock. "Hanamaki...I..." he whispered and then finally grabbed Hanamaki's arm, pulling him closer. "I've always loved you, you idiot. Since we met!" Matsukawa laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist, the other on the back of his head, his thumb grazing his neck up and down. 

"You love me?" Hanamaki said through muffled sniffs. "Forever, dumbass." Matsukawa replied. With no warning, Matsukawa leaned forward and kissed him, the kiss lasting for as long as Hanamaki let him. The sun set, a perfect scenery for a first confession and a first kiss, a raw, emotional filled evening proved rewarding. Hanamaki pulled back and wiped his lips off, staring lovingly into Matsukawa's eyes.

"Well, but no homo right?" Hanamaki stutted out.

Matsukawa chuckled, "No homo."


End file.
